Many hand-operated tools are heavy, unwieldy and difficult to control and operate. Depending on the particular application for which the tool is being used, maneuvering the tool into the appropriate position to accomplish a task and maintaining the tool in that position during use is difficult. Accordingly, a need exists for a handle assembly for a tool that improves ergonomics and control of the tool.